Avatar character oneshots
by wolfchic011
Summary: Moments from the movie, told by their respective characters.
1. Neytiri's Decision

I finally decided to write a one-shot about one of my favorite movies. Anyone who's seen Avatar will probably recognize this scene immediately. (A/N: Neytiri's POV) Enjoy!

I was hunting when I heard the sound. A loud rustling and the crunch of the ferns. Instinctively, I dropped flat to the branch I had been running along, praying to the forest to hide me from what was coming. I faced the direction the sound was coming from, trying to figure out what it was. It was much too loud to be an Omaticaya. Could it be an Angtsìk?

I pressed my face against the branch as the brush parted and out stepped a Sky Person.

Just by looking at him, I could tell he was not one of us. His clothing reminded me of Grace: very little skin was showing and there were strange coverings for his feet. The things he wore were wet, like he had been in the river. He even moved like a stranger: his footsteps heavy and uneven, with no respect for the life beneath him. His foot-coverings crushed ferns and grasses mercilessly as he stumbled across the forest floor. He carried a branch, narrowed down to a sharp point at one end, like a long, uneven spear. He looked around often and cautiously, jumping at small, harmless sounds like he expected to be attacked.

I quietly turned and raised my head as he passed under me to keep watching him. His instincts were good. He knew he was being watched but he could not find me among the forest.

Softly, I jumped into a hunting crouch, never taking my eyes off of him in case he should notice me hidden among the leaves. I reached for an arrow as he stumbled along, not seeing me. He paused slightly, and then turned his back on me. My heart leapt. This was my chance! I dropped to my knees and raised my bow, silent as the stars.

He did not react as I pulled my arrow back, aiming for his heart. He did not hear the soft creak of my bow. He continued to push his way through the forest, looking for imaginary dangers.

I shook with anger at his obliviousness. These skxawng people would defile Eywa's land no more… I would kill him quickly, with no ceremony. He was not part of this world, he did not deserve respect. I would take him back to Ma-sempu and we would mount his body on Hometree as a warning to the Sky People.

I breathed in and aimed, strong in my chest and light in my hands. I would not miss. This was my kill, my revenge on the Sky People for destroying the Mother's land….

I pulled the arrow back even further taking a final breath, eyes focused on my target…

Something white flashed in the corner of my eye. Against all my instincts, my eyes jumped to the movement. I froze.

A sacred seed drifted down, quiet as the stars and delicate as a dream. Softly, it pulsed and came to rest on the tip of my arrow, still aimed at the man. It pulsed down the length of the tip, slowly, deliberately. I let out a small gasp as I watched it, loosening my muscles ever so slightly.

I didn't take my eyes off of it as it paused for the shortest second on the end of my arrow.

I could almost hear the voice of Eywa within me. _Not him child…_

Then it softly lifted into the air and began to float away. I lowered my weapon smoothly as it moved away and said a quiet prayer to the Mother. The seed continued on its path as if nothing had happened. I watched it until it drifted out of sight. I looked back at the Sky Person, still stumbling through the woods like a baby but out of the range of my arrow.

I watched him for a few seconds, breathing hard. I couldn't just leave him alone in the woods. With all the noise he was making, something was bound to find him. Something that would have no problem killing him. It might even be another Omaticaya. Sempu's orders were clear. Trespassers must die. I glanced around to be sure nothing else had seen him. Then, I silently rose to my feet and ran along the branch.

I leapt into another tree, once again avoiding his attention. I clung to the truck of my tree and peered around the edge to watch him stumble and slide around the forest.

He would not die by my hand. The Mother had a plan for him. I would make sure that plan was fulfilled.

That is one of my favorite moments in the movie. I always wondered what was going through Neytiri's head at the moment she decided not to kill Jake. If there were any inconsistencies with the language or the actions just let me know, I will not take offense. Thanks for reading!


	2. Trudy's Sacrifice

I decided to do another one, because they're fun to write. Again, please let me know if I made any mistakes in the character or plotline.

Trudy's Sacrifice

She paid the ultimate price for Pandora's freedom.

I dove from above, raining fire on that asshole's cockpit. As I swung around to face him I tried hard not to smile as I thought of how surprised they must be to see my scorpion decked out in Na'vi war paint.

"Oops." I said sarcastically, even though I knew Quaritch couldn't hear me.

I leveled out, facing the "Dragon." I couldn't see the colonel but I knew he was there; barking out orders, driving the slaughter. I had a fleeting urge to flip him off but brushed it away. I needed both hands right now.

I spotted a pod leaving its dock and dove sideways; weaving easily through the floating formation I called "Rubix". Pods exploded around me, pieces of "Rubix" taking the missiles of the Dragon that were intended for me. The second I popped out of the other side, my guns were blazing again, taking out their mirrors and scratching their window.

"You're not the only one with a gun, bitch." I said, despite the fact that no one could hear me. The fire had ceased at my attack. I looked quickly around. _Where can I lead him..?_

The fire increased and I was forced to abandon any thoughts of chase. It seemed like every spare pod the dragon had was flying at me. Their machine guns were blazing, lighting up the air. At least those were bullets that wouldn't be taking out more of the Na'vi.

_I need more time…. _The desperate thought tore through my mind as my body reacted. I dove deeper into "Rubix" dodging and weaving as fire exploded around me and pieces of rock fell from the sky. I just needed to survive the bulk of their attack…. Than I could lead them into "Peril" and …. A pod suddenly exploded on my right, close enough to blast out a small portion of my windshield. A burst of heat flared across my face and I flinched, jerking the ship to the left in an effort to avoid the fireball and flying chunks of rock. _Too close…. Way too close. That asshole is going in for the kill…. _My heart was racing so fast I couldn't even tell if it was still beating. I pulled the stick further over but the engine responded sluggishly…. Was it damaged by the explosion?

They had destroyed my cover. I was an open target. _I have to move…._ Before the thought had even finished running through my mind, the machine guns found me.

The line of bullets tore along the left side of my ship, punching holes through the window. I pulled right as bullets flew through the cabin, tearing up my empty co-pilot seat. One tore through my arm but I barely felt it. I had to keep moving…. I could hear the thick Pandora air hissing in through the holes in my cockpit. Now I was losing air in the cabin and…

The bullets found my engine. It burst into flame at their touch. The ship immediately fell into a spiral. Like any air-borne thing does when gravity begins to affect it again, I panicked.

I opened all the vents, trying to put the fire out. _Come, on baby. Don't fail me now!_

It wasn't working. The fire in my left engine still raged, the alarms were flashing.

I was a sitting duck for the Dragon. I turned into a spin, shielding myself from their fire behind "Hercules," the giant formation next to "Rubix." I was falling, losing altitude. Soon I would be out of the protection of the mountains, in open air. An easy target for any gunman.

Quaritch would waste no time. I had precious few seconds left. I flipped my com switch to talk as I fought to keep level.

"Rogue 1 is hit. We're going in!" I paused briefly to readjust my flaming engine one last time. It did not respond. "Sorry Jake…"

I didn't even bother to turn it off. I focused instead on trying to gain altitude. Maybe I could turn this into a kamikaze… I pulled the stick back….. the ship did not respond. I was still falling. I would not go out in a blaze of glory that people would recall for years with admiration in their eyes. No. I would be cut down while helplessly spinning in the air. No one would tell heroic stories about my death…

I kept fighting to live as my mind began giving up; resigning itself to death.

So this is what becomes of Trudy Chacon.

Top of her class, trouble-making, trash-talkin' Trudy. Trudy, the girl who left Earth behind in search of adventure and purpose.

I guess I found it. My purpose was never to settle down, meet a guy and pop out a couple kids…. My purpose was to save Jake. To give him a few precious minutes to get away and regroup. To give him that edge he needed to take Quaritch by surprise and win this shit-fight. My purpose was to die.

Is there heaven on Pandora?

I heard the whistle of a pod just before the explosion. The cabin burst into flames. I could feel my scorpion falling, thick Pandora air rushing in around the smoke. If the fire didn't kill me, I would be dead by the time I hit the forest below. I closed my eyes against the inferno around me. I took a final breath of the smoky air and focused on my last thoughts before the pain finally claimed me.

I had done all I could. The rest was up to the Na'vi and Jake now….

_I hope it was enough, guys….. Good luck Jake…._

One final thought crossed my mind as the fire consumed me. It came out of nowhere and guided me to the darkness:

_Hello, Grace._

Trudy was my favorite character… Please review!


	3. Jake's Destiny

I can't believe I'm finally updating this again. This installment is a suggestion from Linnup's review awhile back.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jake's Destiny:

"Link's running." Norm said, adjusting the phase-integration one final time. I wheeled over to him, trying not to make too much noise so that Grace wouldn't wake up. The medicine would keep her alive for awhile but it wouldn't heal her. Only two things could do that now. And both were out of reach.

"What's the plan here Jake?" Norm asked as the link hummed to life.

I backed up to the link. "There's no plan." I said. Despite the circumstances, I couldn't resist smiling. You'd think Norm would be used to this by now. I don't plan things, they just happen. Look where that got us…

"Tsu'tey is olo' eyktan now," Norm reminded me in a frustrated whisper as I hauled myself up onto the link bed. "He's not gonna let you near that place."

Like I didn't know that. But I couldn't let the doc die. It was because of me that she was hurt. I had to make it better. I smoothly swung my legs inside the link. Had it really only been three months since the first time I'd done this? It seems like I've done this all my life. In a way, I guess I have. The Na'vi are my life now. And Grace and Trudy and Norm. I had betrayed them all.

"I gotta try." I told Norm, knowing it was all I could do now. I laid back and pulled the sensors down over my body.

Norm said nothing else. He knew that this was our only chance too. Or maybe he figured there was no logical argument he could use to talk me out of this.

Norm turned back to the controls.

"Launching." He told me sounding more than a little worried. Probably thinking he would never see me again.

I exhaled softly as the link closed around me. I had barely closed my eyes when I felt the link take hold.

* * *

My eyes flew open to a world of gray. I coughed as I sat up, feeling like my lungs were coated with sand. I blinked the ashes from my eyes. My vision cleared only slightly. Everything was gray. There were no distinctions. Pandora had lost all color. Or perhaps my avatar had inexplicably gone color-blind, there was no way to know for sure. I suppose it didn't matter either way. The scene around me was depressing either way.

A layer of fine, grainy ashes cascaded off my body as I stood. A few ashes still fell from the sky above like dirty snow. I set off for nowhere, wandering aimlessly. The lone spark of life in this dead world. _Outcast._ The ground was a thick carpet of the same ashes that covered my body. Every tree in the forest was drooping with their weight, shouldering their grief at the loss of Home Tree and the Na'vi. The sun should have been shining brightly but it was hidden by the cloud of ash in the air above. Leaves, flowers and fruits alike had shed their colors and assumed robes of mourning. Smoke rose from the ground in thin clouds like ghosts returning to haunt me. The suffering had passed by this place, leaving only the scar of sorrow in its wake. I passed a familiar tree; one of the first Neytiri had ever shown me. The mighty plant was collapsed in the ashes below, its spine snapped, its corpse covered in all that remained of Home Tree. Ashes. Smoke.

My heart broke. All this was my fault. I had destroyed Neytiri's forest. _Betrayer._

I didn't belong here. Every step I took disturbed some body. Every vine I brushed aside fell back deader than before. It was like desecrating a graveyard. Only every tombstone was made of broken trees. Instead of flowers, ashes were all that was offered to the dead. Names of people I'd killed. _Alien._

Something familiar jumped out at me from the landscape of death. A hill. Three rocks. The place where we used to first see Home Tree when we returned from hunting. Softly, I climbed on top of a rock, gazing out where Home Tree had been. All that greeted me was more gray. And silence.

I was in the place the eye does not see.

* * *

I kept walking, as if in a dream. I didn't know what way I was going. All the landmarks I had once known were destroyed, altered. Time lost meaning as I padded through the ashes of the past, atoning for my sins. Even the steady pounding of my feet upon the ground was muffled by the landscape. Was I destined to wander this endless landscape of death forever? Locked in a world beyond help?

I clung to one thought: I had to reach the People. For Grace. She would die without Aywa. Only the Na'vi could get me to her, if she existed. I needed their help. And they needed mine. I had destroyed their home. But maybe, maybe, I could help them get it back.

But to ever face them again, I was going to have to take it to a whole new level.

A familiar cry ripped through the heavy silence. I turned to see Ripper appear above in the ashy fog. My ikran landed in front of me, stirring up a thick rush of ashes as his wings flapped. His screech was like a welcome burst of music in my solitude. I smiled. At least something was still on my side.

I scratched his face in welcome. He purred at my touch, his eyes rolling in happiness. So he had missed me. As I stroked him, an idea came to me. Granted, it was stupid and had little chance of success but it was better than staying here, wallowing in my guilt.

Sometimes your whole life boils down to one insane move. This was that move.

"There's something we gotta do…" I told Ripper as he regarded me with his big yellow eyes. "You're not gonna like it…" I said grimly.

He knelt down and eagerly offered me tsaheylu. I joined with him, feeling our minds come together with a rush that momentarily made my head spin. I sprung onto his back, feeling our wings quiver in anticipation, the legs ready to leap into flight.

"Yah!" I cried to him. Echoing my cry, Ripper rose into flight.

We quickly left the graveyard of Home Tree behind. I noted, with some relief, that once we crossed the river, the color returned to the landscape. But I was too busy focusing on my new plan to look back.

* * *

Ripper and I flew to the cliffs, searching. I tried not to imagine what we were looking for exactly. I knew that would only freak him out prematurely. We stayed high, scanning the landscape below until… there.

My heart quickened and I immediately pulled back a little. Ripper shied slightly. Circling the cliffs below, stalking out his next meal, was Toruk.

Now, the way I had it figured, Toruk is the baddest cat in the sky. Nothing attacks him. So why would he ever look up?We leveled out directly above him careful to make sure our shadow fell behind him. Ripper gave a quiet whine of protest. His fear flooded me.

"Easy boy…" I said, patting his neck, trying to calm us down. But Ripper now knew what I intended to do and that meant both our hearts were pounding uncontrollably fast.

I jumped up into a crouch, telling Ripper: _down, dive…_

Despite his fear, he obeyed me and we rocketed downward, aiming straight for the great dragon's back. The wind whipped by blocking out all sounds. I focused on staying steady. Staying strong.

I knew he wouldn't see us coming. He wouldn't look up. There was no need too.

But that was just a theory…

Twenty feet above Toruk, I released Ripper and threw myself off his back. Ponytail in hand, I plummeted towards Toruk, praying this would work… it had to work…

I crashed into his back, feeling my knees buckle. He let out a roar as I fumbled to make tsaheylu. I could feel him beginning to roll over, trying to shake off this annoying little thing that had dared to attack him.

I felt the fibers in my hair mold with his. Tsaheylu was made. His mind flooded my own. I gasped. His consciousness was unlike anything else I had bonded with. My head rolled. Compared to this, ikrans were a walk in the park. He was ancient and strong. Potent and hard. My vision went black. Our nerves crashed and fought, each trying to assert its dominance. He would not be taken down. _Please… please for all of us…_ was actually pleading with him.

But I was losing; he was still rolling over, shaking me off…

I somehow managed to get my legs wrapped around his neck, my grip on his tether was iron-clad. I was not going to give up. This was our only chance.

Toruk rolled once, his body giving a great shudder. I clung tighter, a parasite on the back of a giant, my mind trying vainly to probe his, to make a single connection. He let out a roar and his superior mind thrust me away again and again. But I kept trying.

A second roll and mighty buck and I was unseated. My legs slipped from his great neck but by some miracle, tsaheylu remained even as my hands scrabbled to hold onto his tether. I didn't look down as my legs kicked at the empty air below me. I dove back into the battle within, my fear of falling to my death giving me a strength I didn't even know existed. _Please… anything…_

Somewhere in the mess of nerves between us, something clicked. Abruptly, we both froze. I opened my eyes, blinking to clear my vision. Toruk was ridged. One of his eyes was twisted around to regard me as I hung from his tether, dangling a hundred feet above the highest cliff. One good shake and I could plummet to my death. But he remained still. I stared deep into his eyes as he watched me, regarding me. He had already tried to kill me once. But I had eluded him. Would he kill me now?

As if coming back to life, he suddenly flung his head back, sending me flying upward in a great arc. I landed securely on his back, still bonded to him, gasping for air as feeling returned to my extremities. He let out something between a roar and a purr but through that single nerve connecting our minds I swear it sounded like: _fine_.

All the pieces fell together. Every nerve snapped together in an instant. Our minds became one. He was mine and I was his.

I was now Toruk Makto.

* * *

Usually I avoid doing Jake because he narrates the movie. But this was fun. Please review!


End file.
